Zeeple Dome
Zeeple Dome is one of the 5 games featured in Jackbox Party Pack 5. The game is recommended to in a local area, as if you try over longer distances, the lag on the picture will be imminent. Playing this game on a stream might be less than optimal, but as long a your connection is well established, it can be quite chaotic fun for up to six players. Enemies as you play Zeeple Dome, you'll encounter a variety of enemies to smash into. Tutorial Dummy the Tutorial Dummy is the first enemy you face. it only appears in the start of the tutorial. * Attack: none * value 100 zubabucks Space Squid the Space Squid is the second enemy you encounter and one of the hostile enemies in the game * Attack: sends two meteorites that bounce around explode after a while. * Value: 150 zubabucks Space Brute the Space Brute in the third enemy you encounter and one of the hostile enemies in the game. * Attack: teleports above you and body slams the ground. * Value: 300 zubabucks Yawg Bomber the Yawg bomber is the fourth enemy you encounter and one of the hostile enemies in the game. it is also the second of the 13 prizes you earn. * attacs: teleports near you and explodes, it also explodes when it dies. * Value: 200 zubabucks * Unlock price:10,000 zubabucks Gauntlets In zeeple dome, the gauntlets serve as a difficulty, with higher gauntlets being harder. beating one gauntlet will result in the next gauntlet being harder. Tutorial the tutorial gauntlet, as the name implies, is the first gauntlet you start with when you first play Zeeple dome as it teaches you how to play and win. * Waves: 4 * Color: Green * Shape: Circle Easy the Easy gauntlet is the first of the 13 prizes you earn in the game. it introduces bumpers that bounce you around super quick if you touch them. * Waves: 4 * Color: Cyan * Shape: Triangle * Unlock price: 4,500 zubabucks Medium the Medium gauntlet is the fourth of the 13 prizes you earn in the game. it introduces portals that send you around to different points of the map layout. * Waves: 5 * Color: Orange * Shape: Rhombus * Unlock price: 80,000 zubabucks Insane the Insane gauntlet is the highest selectable difficulty in the game. it introduces walls that allow the player of a certain color to pass through. they change color on their own after a certain amount of time. * Waves: 5 * Color: Magenta * Shape: Pentagon * Unlock price: 200,000 zubabucks Utter Madness once unlocked, beating the insane gauntlet will give you the Utter Madness gauntlet. one of the two higher difficulties that you can't select. * Waves: 6 * Color: Purple (yellow borders on the layouts) * Shape: 4-pointed star H E L L Zeeple dome's final prize. if you started the insane gauntlet set and completed the Utter madness gauntlet, you will be presented with the HELL gauntlet. rare few have completed this gauntlet and lived to tell the tale.. * Waves: 5 * Color: dark fuschia * Shape: 8-pointed star. * Unlock value: 600,000 zubabucks Power-ups you'll find these power-ups appearing from time to time. in order to claim it, the player's color must match the power-up's color. after that, everyone is given that power-up for a limited time. Cluster bomb grabbing this power-up will send out three explosives after contacting an enemy. this can help whittle down their health. (and if you're by yourself while playing, it can help kill a near-dead enemy.) Health field grabbing this power-up will create a force field that restores your health. all you have to do is fling yourself through the field to heal. Shield aura the third prize of the game. grabbing this power-up wilk you and your friends impervious to attacks for a limited time/ unlock price: 35,000 zubabucks